Link (V)
'Link '(リンク, Link), the hero of Hyrule, returns as a playable character for the fifth time in Super Smash Bros. V. He was confirmed along with Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Kirby, Fox, Yoshi, Samus, Captain Falcon, Pit, Alm and Inkling in the Official SSBV Trailer + Inkling Reveal Trailer shown at E3 in 2017. Akira Sasanuma once again reprises his role as Link's voice actor, albeit via voice clips recycled from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Changes from Smash 4 Aesthetics Like every other veteran, Link now appears much more vibrant and his appearance is more based off his appearance in his games with a small realistic touch. Attributes Slightly faster ground and aerial speed. Ground Attacks All tilt damage decreased. Aerial Attacks Up air does less damage but has increased priority. Grabs and Throws Up throw does more damage and knockback. Special Moves No Changes. Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Taunts Up - Swings the Master Sword twice and twirls it behind him before sheathing it. It is similar to his victory pose in Twilight Princess, which he performs after learning a Hidden Skill or defeating a boss/particularly difficult enemies. Side - Link takes out a fairy from his pocket, which proceeds to fly around him as he watches it until it returns to his pocket. While the fairy's design is based on the fairy cursor seen in the Wii version of Twilight Princess, it could also be a reference to Navi, the fairy companion of the Link from Ocarina of Time. Down - Assumes a Fujian White Crane-like stance while rearing the Master Sword behind his head. Originates from SSB and may be loosely based on the attacking pose used by the Link from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Character Selection Screen Animation Character Select - Link walks towards the screen, equipping the Master Sword and Hylian Shield as he does. Stage Select - He then hold the Master Sword in the air, which glows with Triforce-like energy. On-Screen Appearance Appears from within a whirlwind and equips the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. It may be based on the warping animation seen upon using the Recorder. Victory Animations Thrusts the Master Sword forward, holds it up to his face, then thrusts it upward while emitting a kiai. Swings the Master Sword once, twirls it behind his head, then sheathes it while looking at the camera. Like his up taunt, it is based on his victory pose from Twilight Princess. Swings the Master Sword three times and then looks to the right. It is based on his "character chosen" animation in SSB, albeit ending with him facing a different direction. Losing Animation Link is seen clapping. Crowd Cheer "Link! Link! Link!" Victory Theme An orchestral remix of Get Triforce Fanfare, the theme that plays when Link obtains a Triforce Piece in The Legend of Zelda and has since become the main theme of The Legend of Zelda series. Idle Poses Assumes a battle ready stance. Looks behind himself. Palette Swaps Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. V (Switch) Category:Playable Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Subpages Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters